What Lies Beyond My Life
by Tezz Volitov
Summary: We all know that Purloin had left to get another diamond. She returns and lives the life of a normal team member, she knows this is not her fate. In the end she will have to just accept the plans the Diamond road has laid out for her and her oddly normal life. Sequel to 'My Normal Life'.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel chapter 1! LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

(BF5)

It had been one whole month sense Purloin had left, everyone missed her, especially Frost. "I know why Purloin left me." Frost said

"Why?" Spinner asked.

The team had learned to trust this friendly Vandal.

"To make sure Tezz is alright."

(Purloin)

"I've done everything! Your hands are stuck like that." Purloin had failed at reviving the third diamond.

"It's fine, I don't care. No one is going to notice, they never notice me."

I dug through a drawer,"Wear these." I handed her the gloves. "We have known each other for a month, what is your name?"

"Shade." The girl answered.

"I like that name, mine is Purloin."

"As in thief?"

"An old friend gave me the name, it was special to me so I kept it."

"It must be nice to know people and have good friends."

"You will have some soon, I promise!"

"Thanks, I doubt that it will ever happen."

"Do you know the true power you possess?"

"To repel humans?"

"Ha ha, very funny, just because you have never lived with someone doesn't mean that." I said,"You belong to a group of outcasts called the diamonds. Here take this." I handed her a sentient chip.

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"So are you a sentient?"

"Half, I am half human too, I have a respawn chamber at home."

"Where is this at?"

"Frost's house, don't worry about her appearance, she is good."

"Okay."

"Lets go to earth."

I showed her the Shadow. She got in the passenger seat.

(Frost POV)

It had been so long sense Purloin had left. The only thing I had to do was sit here. The world is colorless without her.

I heard banging on the door,"Frost, Purloin's back!"

"Don't believe you!"

There was a familiar voice,"Yes I am! I am also coming into my room!"

The door opened,"Purloin!" I recognized someone with her. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Shade." She said.

"Where did you get those gloves?"

(Purloin POV)

"Why don't you ask me where i got my gloves?" I took one of them off and threw it at Frost.

" It's fine," Shade said to Frost,"I wear these just the same as you wear a sentient chip."

Frost looked at the chip hanging from her neck.

"I have seen all team except for Tezz, have you seen him?" I asked Frost.

"Probably in his lab."

I left the room and ran to the lab. When I reached it I yelled,"Tezz! Are you in here!" I saw him sleeping, Frost used sleep powder! It still lingered in the air. Why would Frost do that, I looked closer. He had something drawn on his face, of course a moustace. "Does she do this to everyone?" I quietly asked my self. The vandal had done it to me a couple times. "I just have to wake you up." I smiled as I pulled out my IPod. I then put headphones over his ears, looked over the songs I had downloaded. "This will be good." I turned up the volume.

Suddenly my IPod blasted,"SO CALL ME MAYBEY!"

He woke up instantly, "What was that for!"

I wrapped up the headphones, "Pranks?"

* * *

**Short chapter! I am sorry for the late sequel, chapter two shall be much quicker! Promise! I will stop watching so much InuYasha that it causes writers block! Well, that is it bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples! I'm writing cm other chapter and dealing with auto-incorrect! So, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Hi!" I said."I have returned!" I was still slightly laughing at the marker mustache Frost gave him.

"What are you laughing at?"

I stopped instantly, "I'm not laughing." Then I ran out of the room.

As I entered my room I asked, "Frost why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She answered, she looked like Ashe was teaching Shade about healing.

"You drew a mustache on Tezz's face!" I yelled.

Shade started laughing, "Show me!" she said.

Frost answered me, "Why not?"

"Fine, Shade if you want to see follow me."

"Yay!" She said excitedly.

_There is something she's hiding from me, and she knows it,_I thought.

We entered the lab, Tezz had no idea that Frost had decided to draw on his face.

Shade instantly started laughing.

"Now what are you laughing about?" He obviously thought it was weird that everyone laughed the instant he looked at them.

_I would be too, I better enjoy this moment before he finds out, _I thought.

It had only been a month sence I returned, Tezz's arm was still healing. "Is it easy having a cast on one arm while typing?" I asked.

Shade left the room.

By Tezz's reaction to the question it seemed that he entirely forgot that he had a broken arm.

I decided to leave the room. Moon hasn't talked to me in forever! I decided to sleep.

(Dream)

I stood in the familiar darkness, "Moon? Are you here?" I yelled.

"Hello Purloin."

"Why haven't you spoken to me for so long?"

"There was nothing to say."

I could tell something was up, "If I know you, you are hiding something from me..."

"Fine."

"Tell me!"

"No, I refuse!"

"Say it!"

"It is not the time for you to hear."

"Just say it already!"

"Okay then," I finally got my answer, "Your fate is closer than you think, that is all I can say."

(End of dream)

"Moon is being so useless!" I yelled.

Frost was sleeping next to me, "Who's Moon?"

"Oh, hi!" I said not realizing she was beside me.

"Whatever, you probably woke up every one from here to China."

* * *

**Sorry for the short update, encountered a bit of writers block named InuYasha. Sorry... *goes and watches InuYahsa* **


	3. A message from Frost and Purloin

A message from Frost and Purloin

* * *

Frost: This is not a part of the story.

Purloin: We have come to tell you that it will be a while till the next chapter is up.

Frost: Our writer has officially come down with a case of MAJOR writer's block.

Purloin: This story is not abandoned, just put on hold till the problem has been solved.

Frost: We knew that the new Inuyasha obsession would lead to this.

Purloin: She has been trying her best to meet back to the story. So sorry for your inconvenience.

Frost: Remember, not abandoned, just on hold.

Purloin+Frost: Thank you for your continued support until the problem is solved, again thank you.


End file.
